Stars
by Lil' Dragon
Summary: Yaoi. One of my first, and one of my best, works.
1. Stars

Vegeta flew over the desolate deserts of Saudi Arabia. He had had restless thoughts ever since that fatefull day. The day he was brought back to life and magically zapped back to the planet he had tried his hardest to avoid. Now he had no way off this rock. No place to go either since the reason he avoided this planet defeated Freiza. It was Goku. His arch rival in battle but deep in his subconschious mind, Goku was something... more. He didn't know how it had happened, but it had. He, the prince of the Saiyan, had fallen in love with a low class warrior.  
He had tried to get those thoughts out of his mind. The thoughts about the only person who had ever defeated him. He shook his head and landed on a small mountain outcropping nearby. When he had first landed here... he was after the Dragon Balls. Now, after the first time he'd seen that gorgeous face, he was here for another. It was to conquer and eliminate those emotions which plagued his thoughts. Those thoughts of lust and desire he had for the strongest fighter in the universe.  
He held his breath as he sensed a strong power level approaching. He hid inside the cave and waited, sighing with relief when he noticed that it was only Gohan and Krillin. He tensed back up when he sensed another, larger power level approach. His worst fear was fulfilled. It was his desire. And he had chosen this spot to get away from them, how ironic. He decided to wait inside the cave until they left. The three stopped and landed on a rock only about a hundred yards away. Vegeta sucked in a breath as Goku glanced briefly right at him. Great. Now Goku knew he was there. Vegeta scooted further into the cave, hoping Goku would fly off sooner or later. What he did hear though, was not at all what he wanted to.  
"You two meet me back at my house. I'm gonna train on my own here for a while," Goku insisted to the other two.  
"All right. I guess. But don't you come back with any more injuries than you already have k?" replied Krillin  
"Yeah," agreed Gohan.  
"Deal," chuckled Goku.  
Vegeta felt the other two leaving but didn't move. He knew Goku was watching him. Goku probably knew it was him too with his luck. He held his breath as he heard the farmilliar crunching of sand under Goku's boots. It was getting louder too. Yep, he was dead all right. Goku knew he was there and was gonna make forgetting him that much harder. He let out his breath quietly as the light coming from the mouth of the cave was shadowed by the mucular figure of Goku briefly as he ducked into the cave and sat down right next to Vegeta. Vegeta refused to make eye contact with the other saiyan warrior. The two sat in silence until Goku spoke up.  
"You're not the one I would expect to hide from us," he stated plainly.  
"I just wanted some privacy, that's all. I don't fear you or your weak friends," Vegeta replied hotly.  
"Didn't mean it like that. Didn't say you were afraid."  
Vegeta didn't have a smart remark for that one. He hadn't expected Goku to say something like that. He just sat in silence until he couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Why are you here anyway?" He blurted out.  
"I should ask you the same," Goku replied.  
"To bad I asked first."  
"Well...." he trailed off  
"Well what?!"  
"Geeze! You're hot tempered today..."  
"Just continue!"  
"All right! I came out here looking for a training partner. You're the closest one to my power level so I thought I'd ask you."  
Vegeta glared at him. There was no way... he could stand being Goku's training partner. He'd pounce on him after a second.  
"Well?"  
Without thinking or being able to stop himself, Vegeta replied, "Why Not...?"  
"All right then! Meet you Spindel Top Flats in one hour. See you then."  
Vegeta watched as the black haired fighter streaked off to their meeting place. Now what? He was going to have to train with Goku now. Goku was straight. How could he love someone like him?  
He sighed and launched off towards Spindel Top Flats. He would have to conquer his lust... or risk hurting the only one he cared about...  
~**~  
After a short period of flying, he managed to locate Goku's power level. Damn. Why had he been so damned stupid?! He could have refused and Kakarott would have left peacefully. But, no! He had to except that baka's invitation! Now who was the baka?  
Vegeta groaned and ran a hand through his mass of unruly hair. He was already at that mountainous area known as spindel top flats on this acursed planet. Maybe he should just leave Goku waiting? No! That was cowardace! Saiyans did not run from danger. Let it be their own's, another's, or both.  
The Saiyan prince sighed and began scanning the ground below for signs of Kakarott. Vegeta gasped, startled, as he ran into something hard, stoping him. Muscled and caloused hands came up and blocked Vegeta from hitting who the prince had been searching for.  
Goku chuckled and pushed Vegeta slightly, gaining some distance between them.  
"Sorry 'bout that. You're lucky I stopped or I would've barreled you over!" stated Goku laughingly.  
"Shut-up, Kakarott! Did we come here to spar or talk?!" growled Vegeta in response, slowly decending to one of the almost flat-topped mountains. "Are you sure these will hold the weight of a battle? These piles of rubble look as if a breeze would blow them over."  
"They've survived this long with me training on them. They can survive one more spar," replied Goku, landing a little ways in front of his opponent and getting into a battle stance.  
"Unless we make them topple over..." murmured Vegeta sardonically.  
Goku's carefree attitude suddenly vanished, replaced by his serious, fighting lust. Vegeta decided that concentrating on the rocks behind Goku was a little less preoccupying than watching his foe. The Saiyan prince knew it was far to dangerous for both he and Kakarott.  
Vegeta made the first move. He lunged with animated ferocity, barraging the slightly younger fighter with punches. Each of these powerful blows were easily counterd or blocked by Goku, showing the Saiyan prince, though his pride would not allow him to admit it, that this low class Saiyan was far from low class any longer.  
The Saiyan from Earth's muscles bulged with hidden power, and his coal black eyes shone with a passion that only Saiyans understood. His body was heavily built, yet it was slender enough to a point where Goku's bulk would not hinder his speed. But his face was the most deadly of all of them. When Goku wanted to look angry or dangerous, he did both with one ferocious look which intimidated the enemy. Of course, his scowl was not nearly as frightening as his smirk. That look struk fear into the heart of even Vegeta himself. It showed the opponent that Kakarott knew their power, yet was not fearful or overly concerned by it.  
Vegeta snapped back to reality just in time to block one of Goku's kicks and backflip to the ground heavily. A glimmer of sweat glistened on both of the saiyans' bodies, their almost equal strength giving them both quite a work out. Vegeta's face was set in an eternal scowl as Goku smirked, intensifying both the growing anger and desire with in the smaller Saiyan.  
"Having fun yet?" Goku asked mockingly.  
"Why? Are you?" Vegeta shot back.  
"Not really. You're holding back," complained the other Saiyan, tapping his foot in mock annoyance.  
//Damn!// swore Vegeta mentally. //If I power up, I'll jump him for sure! Yet if I continue to hold back, he'll consider me both weak and arroagant... Aw, hell...//  
With a sharp cry, Vegeta powered up fully, his remaining energy pulsing through his veins. Vegeta returned Goku's smirk and launched a small ki blast in Kakarott's direction. Goku, startled by the sudden outburst, connected with the beam, its power sending him sprawling.  
Seeing his chance to end this match, Vegeta, leaped on top of Goku, pinning the larger Saiyan down with a combination of legs and hands. Of course, when the older Saiyan realised the intimate position they were in, he blushed an interesting shade of crimson and glanced away from Kakarott, as if he were distracted by something...  
Chapter 2  
"Oof!" Goku huffed, as a heavy weight settled over him.  
Sweat trickled across his brows from his earlier exertions and his chest heaved, breathing becoming quite difficult because of the applied pressure upon his chest. Goku looked up at Vegeta who, at first, smirked at him in satifaction. Then, to Goku's surprise, the older warrior looked down towards where their bodies were touching and blushed, turning his face away.  
//Why the hell did he do that??// pondered Goku curiously.  
He'd never seen the prince get embarassed over anything, let alone be ashamed of a mere spar. This sudden change in emotion confused the Earthling Saiyan, causing him to furrow his brows. He still had the same, quizzicle look on his face when Vegeta returned his gaze to the younger Saiyan.  
"What!" snarled Vegeta, glowering at the warrior beneath him.  
"I've never seen you blush before," Goku replied bluntly.  
Vegeta blushed again and Goku sighed.  
"Why the hell are you blushing?" asked Goku, arching a brow.  
"It's none of your damn business!" growled the smaller Saiyan.  
"It is when you're looking at me and turning as red as a tomato!"  
The Saiyan prince blushed for a third time and Goku lost his temper. The larger man shifted his weight and rolled over so he was on top of the Saiyan prince, pinning him to the ground. Goku put his face up to Vegeta's until it was less than an inch away.  
"That does it! Tell me or you're staying here for eternity!" growled Goku down at the startled prince.  
"I... To hell with it..." Vegeta suddenly grabbed Goku by his mass of raven hair and pulled his surprised face to the prince's, their lips meeting in a kiss.  
Goku froze like a deer in headlights. Vegeta merely smirked against the other Saiyan's lips and used Goku's surprise to his advantage, managing to slip his tongue inside Goku's mouth. The younger Saiyan tensed and was about to pull away when Vegeta opened his eyes halfway, the shimmering passion deep within them surprising Goku.  
//He wants me? He wants ME? Naw... He probably wants to embarrass me...//Goku pondered mentally, his mind realing as Vegeta pulled away.  
Goku scrambled off Vegeta, falling flat on his butt in his frenzied attempt to get off the Saiyan prince. The older man snickered as he sat up, licking his lips. The taller Saiyan blinked when Vegeta sighed and flopped down upon the slab of rock they had been practicing, his eyes closing slightly in inner pain.  
"Knew it wouldn't work out... Why do you think I've been trying to avoid you all this time...?" Vegeta's voice was barely above a whisper, but Goku still heard it.  
His heart ached when he saw the shorter Saiyan in pain. It wasn't fair that fate had dealt him ill cards. Then, the truth struck Goku like a kick in the forehead. How could he have been so dense?! It was all starting to fit together; the blushing, the stammering, and even why Vegeta had avoided him. He mentally smacked himself for being so stupid.  
"Vegeta...." Goku's voice rang out in the uneasy silence.  
"Just leave it be, Kakarott Do you want to humiliate me more?!" Vegeta's voice was rising with his anger and it also began to quiver slightly from mixed emotions.  
One half of him told Vegeta to pull himself together and fly away, leaving the mess behind. The other half wanted someone to hold and hold him back, a voice in his ear telling him everything would be alright, and the warmth of another body enfolding him in comfort and strength.  
"....No." Goku's reply caused Vegeta's eyes to widen slightly. "I don't want to let it be and I don't want to humiliate you!"  
Vegeta sat bolt upright, his eyes gazing at Goku hopefully. Vegeta's openess was beginning to show Goku that maybe Vegeta needed someone... Someone he could relate to. No one on this planet could give him Saiyan comfort except...  
Goku gulped when he realised that somehow Vegeta had closed the distance between them and was mere inches from Goku's face. This wasn't the man he had defeated almost two years ago. This was someone who had been asleep for many many years, and was only now starting to surface.  
The younger warrior tentatively reached out a powerfull hand and swiped away a crystalline drop that had been forming at the edge of one of the princes eyes with his thumb. Vegeta sighed and leaned slightly into the touch as it slowly expanded into a caress that soothed the prince incredibly. A muscular arm slowly bound itself about Goku's waist before the other followed suit, locking the two Saiyans' chests together.  
Goku answered the silent plee by wrapping his own arms about the princes' waist. His eyes filled with compassion and love as the smaller man slowly rested his head upon Goku's chest, a contented sigh rippling over his lips.  
"Goku..." Both the sudden use of voice and his Earth name made Goku start slightly.  
"Hmmm?" replied Goku, on the edge of slumber even though the sun was still fairly high in the sky.  
"...How can you care for me? I'm... I guess you could call me mean and arrogant. I... I can't help but wonder..." murmured the prince, cuddling closer to the taller fighter.  
"I suppose that you're just normal to me," replied Goku, smiling slightly and kissing his lover's forehead.  
"Is that an insult?" asked Vegeta, false hurt in his voice.  
"Nope."  
"What does that mean then?"  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Fine with me."  
"You know, this would be much more romantic if it was night time."  
"Why?" asked Vegeta, raising his head to look at Goku.  
"Because I'm like the stars, of course." replied Goku, nodding for emphasis.  
"Really? And why is that?" asked Vegeta, chuckling slightly.  
"I'm like the stars because I'm always there, shining just as brightly and just as warmly even if you can't see me."  
Vegeta smiled once again and rested his head back against Goku's chest.  
"Then it really doesn't have to be night to be romantic..." Vegeta slowly drifted to sleep soon after, his quiet breathing lulling his tall lover to sleep soon after.  
~Owari~ 


	2. Promise

Author: NeoBahamut  
Archive: ? You wanna archive it? Go ahead! Same with the one before it!  
Couple: Goku/ Vegeta  
Warnings: Yaoi, sap, slight angst I guess... (I prefer to keep my stories readable for everyone!)  
Title: Promise of the Stars (I like stories that involve stars, can you tell?)(Sequal to Stars)  
Goku yawned and blinked a couple times, foregeting where he was momentarily before glancing down at the man in his arms. The glimmer of the stars in the sky caused his smaller lover's hair to glimmer in the darkness, tiny bits of it fluttering in the slight breeze that wafted through Spindel Top Flats. The younger warrior's eyes softened at the innocent and peaceful look that dominated the prince's features.  
Vegeta still clung to him like a lifeline, his arms wrapped tightly about Goku's waist. Goku sighed and nudged his little lover, trying to coax him into awareness.  
"Vegeta... Wake up! Geeze... Wake up!" Goku had began shaking the older Siayan, trying to waken him.  
"Hmmm....?" mumbled Vegeta, nestling closer to his lover.  
"C'mon! We've been asleep all day! Gohan's gonna start worrying and come looking for me!" whined Goku, still pushing at Vegeta in attempt to free himself from the smaller man's grasp.  
"....It's night already?"  
"Yes, it's night already."  
"...Oh."  
Goku felt his lover's grip loosen, allowing him to sit up and look into the smaller man's eyes. Vegeta seemed oddly subdued and quiet. It could be from exaustion but who could be tired after that long of sleep. It was probably about midnight already, no trace of sun being in sight.  
//Probably didn't want to be woken anyway... Man, I hope he's not steamed at me for waking him...//  
"If it's night, then why would Gohan look for you? He'll probably come looking for you in the morning. I'm still sleepy..." complained Vegeta rubbing at his eyes in atempt to rub the sleep from them.  
The taller Saiyan smiled, happy that Vegeta was this open with him. Normally the Saiyan prince would have his trademark scowl etched acrossed his face, sending those who dared defy him angry glares. But, around Goku, Vegeta was calm and tottaly open, showing the younger Saiyan just how sweet his prince could really be.  
//Probably just wanted some attention.// Goku chuckled mentally.  
"Goku... Why are you staring at me? I know I'm handsom but you're kinda going over board." Vegeta's sarcastic voice broke through Goku's thoughts and he blushed slightly, glad his bangs and the night hid the slightly red tinge in his cheeks.  
"Sorry... You just look so nice. You know, surrounded by the stars and all..."Goku explained, his blush deepening.  
"But I tought you WERE the stars, Goku."  
"No, I'm LIKE the stars."  
"Then does that mean I'll look good surrounded by you, too?" asked Vegeta laughingly.  
"You did yesterday, but, of course, you look good all the time," replied Goku, smiling.  
"Really?" Vegeta had leaned closer to his ebony haired lover and was tracing his lips with a gloved finger.  
"R-really." stammered Goku, closing his eyes in remembered temptation.  
"Then you won't mind me doing this..." Vegeta leaned forward further and captured Goku's lips in his own, the smaller Saiyan's tongue sliding past his lover's lips and exploring Goku's mouth thouroly with rekindled desire.  
Unknowingly, Goku laced his fingers through Vegeta's mass of spikey hair and pulled him closer in attempt to deepen the kiss. Vegeta's hands ran smoothly over his lover's chest, admiring his finely sculpted pectorals and abdomin. The kiss lasted for only a few minutes, but seemed, to the two lovers, like it lasted an eternity.  
Goku broke the kiss, his breath slightly quickened from newly awakened passion. Vegeta smirked and pulled Goku into a tight embrace, his small frame settling against the larger Saiyan's torso. The taller fighter merely returned the embrace, romiving his hands from Vegeta's mass of hair to lock them at the small of the prince's back before settling his face in the crook of the older man's neck.  
"You know, I'd jump you right now, but I have a feeling that a mountain wouldn't be the most ideal place to have sex, ne?" murmured Vegeta, sighing contentedly.  
"Hai," Was Goku's only response.  
"...Is this more romantic with the stars out?"  
"A little, but not much."  
"If you're the stars, then I'm the planets."  
"Really?"  
"Yep The planets which receive their warmth and life from the stars..."  
"Now who's being sappy?"  
"I guess it's conatageous..." With a sigh Vegeta turned his head to gaze into the depths of Goku's ebony eyes, their affection and warmth showing now bounds.  
Vegeta slowly released one of his hands to run it through Goku's unruly mass of hair, wringing a pleased and contented sigh from the younger Saiyan's throat. The venturing hand continued to Goku's cheek, caressing it with feather light touches that held only love and compassion. The larger Saiyan leaned slightly into the caress, his eyes closing in bliss as Vegeta ran his hand over his lips to the other cheek, repeating what he had done to the other.  
"Goku..?" Vegeta's voice rang out like a roar in the silence of the night.  
"Hmmm?" murmured Goku, opening his eyes slightly.  
"Can you promise me something?"  
"What is it?"  
"I... I want you to promise me that you won't leave me. Never."  
"Of course, Vegeta. Anything you want..." Goku's smile was both slightly sadened, tired, and dreamy all in one.  
"...Thank you... I... I don't want to be alone again..."  
One of Goku's strong hands rubbed Vegeta's back soothingly, eventually lulling the Saiyan prince to sleep.  
"I... I only hope you can keep the same promise, Vegeta..." sighed Goku before gazing up towards the stars.  
Not Really and essential chapter but it does add some 'umpf' to the next part. I know this one sucked, but please don't hurt me!  
*hides but, after no one beams her, peaks out from behind her desk.* Ummm.... OWARI! You wanted me to continue the story so lets say this is the little link between the truk and the trailor! Hey! That kinda fits....  
*skips off humming to herself.* 


	3. Neptune

Author: NeoBahamut  
  
Archive: Of course!  
  
Warnings: MEGA ANGST!!! Poor Vegeta... I make him suffer so much... Get your tissues ready, folks!  
  
Discription: Sequel to 'Stars' and 'Promise of the Stars'. This is one of the last fics I'm going to write for a while. I need time to brainstorm for my next series!  
  
Desolate. Cold. Those were perfect words to describe the place where Vegeta stood. They also perfectly described his heart and soul. A cold gust of wind disturbed the newly fallen snow on the ground about the prince's feet, causing it blow about him in chaos. It did not disturb him. The cold was nothing compared to the cold inside him.  
  
Only three days had passed since Goku had made his nobel scarifice, Instant Transmitting the self destructing Cell to King Kai's planet where the warrior was also destroyed. Of course, Cell had not been destroyed and returned to Earth to wreak more havok, killing his son with a fatal blast. In short, Gohan had won the battle, Cell had been destroyed and he was left alone, without someone to hold him or comfort him when something went wrong.  
  
"Damn you, Goku..." Vegeta swore halfheartidly, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
The small siayan fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to warm his broken heart. He wanted to cry, wanted the tears to help relieve some of the chill, but the tears would no longer come. Vegeta had cried himself to sleep so many times. His heart had become a block of solid ice, an ice so cold that not even the heat of the desert when the sun was high in the sky could melt it. There was only one thing warm enough to evaporate the ice, and that was the single man who was no longer on the planet.  
  
"You broke you're promise... How could you do this to me...?" Vegeta murmured, both his lips and voice trembling.  
  
Vegeta had been thrown into deep depression shortly after Goku's death. He hadn't eaten lately, drank very little, and would toss and turn when he managed to get to sleep. None of the other Z fighters had noticed anything unusual about the prince, though. To them, he seemed to be acting perfectly normal and wouldn't give a damn if he wasn't. Maybe Gohan would take pity on him, and perhaps Goku idiotic wife and Bulma, but that's where the list ended. The rest either hated him or didn't care what happened to him.  
  
He was trembling now, from cold or sorrow the prince could not tell. Vegeta tried to stand, but his body refused, causing him to fall over. Again the small saiyan tried to get up, and again it was in vein.  
  
The glistening, white snow was as soft as cotten and did not feel cold to Vegeta any longer. It seemed to be comfortingly soft and smooth. He sighed and nestled closer to the bitter cold cotten and closed his eyes, not noticing the slightly blue tinge in his lips or that was shaking convulsively. All that he noticed was the sweet sense of peace that was slowly creeping over him.  
  
~*~  
  
The snow stirred slightly, some of the flakes tumbling from on top of an indistingushible form. Slowly, the figure sat up, his lips trembling and his teeth chattering from cold. Flaming, black hair looked frosted, some snow still decorated the mass of hair.  
  
Vegeta shivered, looking about the snowy wasteland in confusion, wondering why he was still alive. All he remembered was falling asleep in the snow and a blinding flash of warm light before he awoke once again. He placed numb fingers to his face; he didn't feel it. His lips tried to form astonished words, but moved without sound.  
  
//Maybe I am dead... and this is hell...// thought Vegeta, shivering once again. //If it's not, then I should have died. I don't want to live anymore...//  
  
"....L-let me die..." the prince managed, his voice trembling from cold. "L-let m-me die in p-peace..."  
  
//I'm being a coward...///  
  
Vegeta once again attempted to stand, but failed miserbly. He fell to his knees once again, the snow chilling him through his denim pants which were already soaked.  
  
//He wasn't a coward...//  
  
The saiyan gasped for breath, his almost deathly cold body beginning to shut down from the severe cold. He struggled to his feet, raising his ki slightly to help him to his feet. His power level was dangerously low, and he couldn't risk flying.  
  
//Goku...//  
  
Vegeta managed a few, extremely difficult steps before collapsing, his face planted firmly in the snow. Again, he tried to lift himself from the white blanket, but collpased from exauhstion was again. That's when Vegeta knew that this was it. He was going to die, not the death of a warrior, but the death of a coward he refused to face the agony bravely and ran from it.  
  
//I have discraced my people... I... I have disgraced Kakkarot...//  
  
A cold wind blew over him, causing his clothing to chill further and him to shiver violently.  
  
//If only I had another chance...//  
  
TBC...  
  
Yep! I'm breaking this one into parts. Don't hurt me! *hides behind desk.* 


	4. Pluto

Author: NeoBahamut  
  
Archive: Of course!  
  
Warnings: ??? I don't think there are any in this one...  
  
Description: Sequel to 'Stars' and 'Promise of the Stars'. This is one of the last fics I'm going to write for a while. I need time to brainstorm for my next series!  
  
Gohan flew over the continent of Antarctica, looking for a place where he could be alone for a little while. His cloak fluttered in the wind with his short, black hair as he increased his speed slightly. He was also investigating the dying power he had felt earlier. It felt familiar, but he wasn't quite sure who it was.  
  
His eyes widened when the ki level dropped dramatically. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and flew in the direction that he had last detected the power level, increasing his speed and praying that he wasn't to late to help one of his friends. Scanning the ground below, Gohan spotted something out of place in the almost never-ending blanket of white.  
  
//What's that? Kami, I hope that isn't one of the others...// Gohan thought mentally, flying down towards the small black shape.  
  
Landing, Gohan took a closer look at whoever it was. Black, upswept hair, black body suit, saiyan battle armor... Yamcha didn't have *that* much hair. It had to be...  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Gohan immediately stripped himself of his cloak and placed it over the saiyan's body, picking up the prince in his arms. He gazed at the unmoving form in both surprise and horror. There was no sign that any warmth was inside the immobile body, only the ragged breathing of Vegeta told the half saiyan that the other man was alive.  
  
"How'd this happen? I'd better get him home..."  
  
Gohan lifted into the air, carrying the comatose fighter with him, and immediately sped off towards the son house. The young warrior prayed to whatever gods there were that he was in time...  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta stirred slightly, the odd feeling of warmth around him coaxing him into awareness. The saiyan's eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by almost total darkness. He felt the warmth of a thick blanket on top of him and below him, instantly telling him that he was in earthling bed. Sitting up, Vegeta glanced around the room curiously.  
  
A wooden desk sat on the far wall; it was covered in stacks of neatly piled books. That was pretty much the only other furniture besides the bookcase which was also piled with books.  
  
//Where am I?// Vegeta wondered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure that that's the last time I have to heal that saiyan lover of yours?" King Kai complained, looking seriously at the man next to him.  
  
"Yes, King Kai! He just needed a little inspiration to live, that's all," Goku, replied, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Whatever you say... Don't ask any more favors of me, though, alright?"  
  
"Of course!" Goku had his trademark grin etched across his face.  
  
Goku smiled as he gazed up at the multi-colored sky above snake way. Maybe living with King Kai wouldn't be as bad as he thought. The only problem to be worked out now would probably the constant telepathic calls to his family on Chikyuu and Vegeta...  
  
"Hey, King Kai?" Goku asked timidly.  
  
"What is it now?!" growled the plump, blue man.  
  
Goku bent close the King Kai's ear and whispered his request. The blue man merely smiled and nodded several times. Gregory and Bubbles looked at each other, confused, but eventually shrugged it off as they began moving down the silver path once again.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta yawned as he pulled on one of his spare outfits, his sore muscles protesting quite vocally and causing the saiyan prince to wince. Picking up a small piece of paper and a pen, the saiyan jotted down a brief letter, expressing his gratitude to whomever had saved him from death. When he had finished the note, Vegeta went to replace the pen where he had found it only to notice that it was no longer a pen.  
  
//What the...? A letter?//  
  
Curious, Vegeta unfolded the small piece of paper and began to read what was written in golden letter across star-covered stationary. The saiyan prince did not notice any of the fancy paper or lettering, though. It was the words which wrenched at his heart.  
  
'Hey Vegeta!  
  
Don't go hurting yourself 'cus of me. Keep on living for me, your star.  
  
Love ya forever  
  
Goku  
  
~Owari~  
  
*Wags tail proudly as she munches on her slim jim and chugs some code red.* 


	5. Sakura

font face="arial" size="2" color="CCFFCC"centerAuthor: Lil Dragon/center  
  
Archive: You'd Better  
  
Title: Sakura  
  
centerWarnings: sap, OOC/center  
  
centerVegeta held the brief letter with trembling fingers once again. It had been nearly a month since he had received it under the strangest circumstances, yet now the Ouji no longer believed Goku truly cared about him. It was merely because his saiyan lover no longer spoke to him or sent him anything to show that Kakkarot was truly watching over the older saiyan who still walked among the living./center  
  
center//It's as if he was merely pitying me... Damn it, Kakkarot... Can't you see that I'm hurting inside...?///center  
  
centerThe small saiyan was at his usual place in Maine; a small ledge over looking the busy bay as boats traversed the murky waters. Seagulls called loudly in the skies, their cries mingling with the foghorns of both the multitude of sea-faring vessels and the lighthouse towering over the ledge that it was preached upon on the opposite side of the bank. Mist blanketed the land, the chill and wetness of it causing Vegeta to pull his denim jacket tighter about himself in attempt to keep the cold out./center  
  
centerMaine was the only place where he actually could find some inner and outer peace. Vegeta had once suggested that he moved out here, since he loved it so much. Bulma had merely shaken her finger and told him that it was impossible to move to the United States, let alone Maine, and that he wouldn't be able to get a job or make a living if he did move there. Thus the prince had to settle for these brief trips to calm him./center  
  
centerThe steady sloshing of the sea beneath him eventually began to lull the saiyan prince to sleep, both his stress and loneliness letting go of his features as sleep held Vegeta in her arms, providing some respite from the outside world./center  
  
center~*~/center  
  
centerVegeta awoke to find himself in a grassy field, the long strands of greenery brushing against his face like feathers upon the wind. A mild sense of peace flowed through him, like nothing could hurt him here. He slowly sat up, glancing about to see where he was./center  
  
centerIt was a thick, wavy meadow covered with wild plants, shrubs, and wildflowers in all colors, shapes, and sizes. Among the low-lying foliage, on top of one of largest hills in the vale, stood a beautiful Sakura Tree, its pink petals slowly drifting down to entangle themselves in a tangle of unruly ebony hair. Glistening eyes of onyx stared at him, love and compassion flowing from orbs of polished, black marble./center  
  
center//Kakkarot?!///center  
  
centerVegeta was nearly stunned beyond words to see the deceased saiyan before him, pink petals still strewn about him as they slowly fell from the small tree which gave them life. A smile formed across the younger saiyan's lips, a smile so innocent that it could only belong to the pure hearted warrior of good./center  
  
center"Hey, Vegeta! C'mere! The hills look beautiful from here!" Goku cried, gesturing with his hand for the shorter saiyan to join him atop the hill./center  
  
centerHesitantly, Vegeta obeyed, his steps growing in speed, soon turning into an all out dash, as he raced to his lover's side. Goku patted the ground beside him once the other saiyan had reached him, coaxing him to sit. Again, the Ouji conceded to Kakkarot's wishes and sat beneath the blossoming tree, a contented sigh rippling from his lips as he rested his head against the undeniable warmth, which he had missed so much. A few silent moments passed slowly before Goku broke the silence./center  
  
center"Vegeta?" Goku asked, turning his head slightly to look at his prince./center  
  
center"Hn?" was Vegeta's drowsy reply./center  
  
center"Can I tell you a story?"/center  
  
center"If you wish..."/center  
  
center"All right. Once, long ago, the emperor of Japan lost his wife to a deadly disease. He became a cruel and bitter leader after that, punishing those who disobeyed him severely. One day, while strolling through his royal garden, the emperor saw the Cherry Blossom Tree, which his wife always sat beneath, in full bloom. Then, the blossoms were white, as white as the snow and the emperor detested their beauty for reminding him of his wife. From that day forth, the emperor ordered every tree in the kingdom be planted over an area of land where one, which had been executed's soul rested. Thus, the Cherry Blossom slowly turned this luscious shade of pink. Kind of sad huh?"/center  
  
center"Yes... The spirits must've been in awful torment to be imprisoned like that..." Vegeta was now on the verge of sleep once again./center  
  
center"I'll promise you one thing, Vegeta..."/center  
  
center~*~/center  
  
centerGoku watched his slumbering lover longingly for a few more seconds before he whispered his promise into his dreaming prince's ear, a spot on the cold, black rock beneath them darkening in color from the moisture of a single teardrop which fell from Kakkarot's eyes./center  
  
center"...As long as my spirit lives, I will make sure you feel no pain or torment in your life..." Goku disappeared watching from the next dimension as his lover woke and sighed, finding out that he had been dreaming./center  
  
centerVegeta dropped his eyes to the ground where he saw a single teardrop resting upon a single, pink Sakura Blossom.../center  
  
centerClick here to go a href="lildragon.html" BACK /a to Lil' Dragon's(my) fics/center/font 


End file.
